Separation
by SlayerSango23
Summary: Naraku has been defeated, but the victory is shortlived, for a member of the group sacrifices herself. Is she gone forever? If so, can they go on without her? Can he ever go on without her?
1. Tragedy

**Separation**

**Chapter One: Sacrifice **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, though I'd LOVE to! This contains VERY VERY SLIGHT spoilers for later eps that haven't aired in English yet. They deal with Inuyasha getting a new skill and what makes Naraku vulnerable, so if you don't want to know even the tiniest of details about that, don't read. Also, for those who have seen later eps, forgive me for not knowing all the details and perhaps spelling things wrong or not calling techniques by name. Translations from Japanese to English are not always the best. **

Inuyasha and the others had finally located Naraku's heart, hidden within the giant beast Moryomaru, and they were on the brink of destroying Naraku forever. Inuyasha was armed with his Tetsusaiga and the new skill he'd obtained from Hosenki, and Kagome was armed with several arrows from Kikyo, covered with soil from the tomb of the wicked bandit, Onigumo. Sango and Miroku battled with the demon, as well, Miroku being prepared to use his windtunnel on the demon if Kagome and Inuyasha failed, despite the poisonous insects that had recently shown up. They were all quite surprised that Naraku had yet to show his face, considering the key to his very existence stood right there before them. They assumed he must be confident that they would be no match for the beast. Despite Naraku's curious absence, the group remained completely focused upon the task at hand.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. They were both waiting for that perfect opening, in order to combine their powers and strike Moryomaru simultaneously. Only the combined power of Inuyasha's, now stronger, Tetsusaiga and Kikyo's arrow, shot by Kagome would destroy the heart. As predicted, Naraku had no intention of making it so easy on them. He dispatched hundreds of demons to the scene. Inuyasha began using his windscar on them, as Naraku sent minion after minion.

"Inuyasha! Sango and I will take care of these demons; you and Kagome must destroy Naraku's heart now!" Miroku called out, as he and Sango battled furiously with the packs of demons.

"Yes, do it Inuyasha and Kagome!" Sango shouted from atop Kilala.

"Right! This is the end, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted. Tetsusaiga began to transform in his hands. He focused his steely gaze upon his target. This was it.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha once more, then focused intently upon the heart and readied her arrow. _Kikyo, lend me your power. Guide me... _"You're going down, Naraku!" _Now, hit the mark! _

Before the two could unleash their full power, Naraku himself appeared behind them at the edge of the substantial cliff that was their battleground. "CURSE YOU ALL!" He was truly angry now and was no longer playing games. He sent several demon tentacles toward Inuyasha and Kagome, who quickly turned and retaliated. Inuyasha used the windscar, destroying a number of tentacles that had been headed straight for Kagome and him. The miasma that burst from the ruptured tentacles was purified by Kagome, who had quickly grabbed one of her own arrows.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, as she threw her weapon, destroying more tentacles. Kagome fired another arrow to purify the miasma.

"Inuyasha, destroy the heart! Every time we destroy a tentacle he releases his miasma! And his barrier is still up!" Miroku yelled.

"I'll take care of that. That barrier is coming down!" Kagome fired one of Kikyo's arrows straight at Naraku's head, bringing down his barrier.

"You did it, Kagome!" Sango shouted, and she and Miroku took Naraku on, giving Inuyasha and Kagome the chance to concentrate upon his heart.

Naraku was becoming desperate. Hesitant to release any more miasma, the monk and demon slayer merely fended Naraku off, as Inuyasha and Kagome proceeded. One of Naraku's tentacles grazed Sango, and she was thrown off Kilala. Miroku called out to her, being distracted just long enough for Naraku to grab him by the neck with one of his tentacles. He raised him high in the air. Miroku glanced to Sango, who was wearily getting up off the ground where she had been thrown. He was thankful she was all right. "Miroku!" She called when she looked up. Inuyasha and Kagome both glanced back, and Miroku turned to look at them.

"Don't worry about me! DO IT!" He managed to call, despite struggling while being strangled.

Sango immediately rushed to his aid, unsheathing her katana, as her hiraikotsu had landed a few feet away when she fell. She cut Miroku free. As Naraku made one last, desperate attempt to stop Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango ran directly at him, slicing tentacle after tentacle. She called back to Miroku, "Get back! Stay away from the miasma!"

"Sango, what are you doing! Sango, wait, stay away from him!" He called out. She, of course, did not listen. She was concerned only with making it possible for Inuyasha and Kagome to destroy the heart, and with protecting her friends, and the one she...loved. Somehow managing to avoid most of the tentacles, Sango was so close that she was nearly able to reach out and touch Naraku. Several of his tentacles had sliced her, though, gashing her sides. She winced but kept going. As Naraku reached out to grab her by the throat with one of his "human" hands, she sliced it with her katana. As she did so, she saw Naraku stumble. _Surely that cut didn't injure him that badly... _Naraku appeared to have taken a blow to the shoulder, for he threw it back spastically and cursed. "NO..." He uttered as he stumbled backward further.

Sango glanced over her shoulder slightly, catching a glimpse of Moryomaru being obliterated into nothingness... _We did it! _She smiled but turned immediately, realizing that Naraku had taken hold of her leg and was pulling her off the cliff with him. He was dying, but he wasn't dead yet! It seemed as though he planned to take her with him... She struggled to break free of him. Miroku called out her name and ran toward her, desperately attempting to reach her before she was dragged off the cliff.

A million thoughts raced through his mind in that instant, one of those being, why, when it truly matters does your body became infinitely more difficult to move and infinitely slower? _Why! Why, does the body seem to fail you when you need it the most! _With every bit of his energy, he leaped forward and attempted to grab one of her hands. Their eyes met, as he grasped for her desperately, but missed. Before she was dragged off the cliff, she had a split second to look at him, smile, and whisper what had gone unsaid but not unfelt for so long, "I love you." Then she fell.

He screamed her name, as he gazed downward, in utter despair. For what seemed like a lifetime, he could see her falling, and then he could no longer see her. And Naraku had seemingly dissipated into nothingness moments after his heart. He didn't even care about that now, though. On hands and knees, he stared downward, clenching his fists. He noticed the clear presence of tears forming in his eyes. He hadn't cried since he saw his father being sucked into his own windtunnel, but he was crying now. Tears streamed down his face, and he hung his head. He had failed her. He had failed her. And he had lost the only woman he had ever loved.

Moments later, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala were all by his side, staring over the cliff, as well. All were in shock. Inuyasha stuck his sword into the ground and looked downward. Kagome seemed to be in shock and proceeded to clutch Inuyasha's kimono and bury her head into his chest. She began to cry, and he put his arms around her. Shippo, who was on top of Kilala, was also crying and clutching her fur, as she sadly stared down at where her master had fallen, with flattened ears.

Kagome momentarily stopped crying, though tears still hung in her eyes, and released Inuyasha. She kneeled down beside Miroku and put her hands on his shoulders. "Miroku..." She whispered, almost questioningly, heartfelt concern in her voice. He was so silent that she was beginning to worry about him. She thought that this was so hard, so terribly hard, and that it must be hardest of all upon Miroku. They all loved Sango dearly, but she believed Miroku loved her most of all.

Miroku put a hand upon one of hers. His head still hung, and his bangs covered his eyes. She didn't have to look at his face to know that he had been crying. He then began to curse himself. "Miroku, you did all you could..."

"I can't believe this is happening..." He murmured.

"I know." Kagome responded with sadness. This should have been the greatest day of their lives, destroying their arch enemy, but the joy of defeating Naraku had immediately been shattered by the loss of their beloved Sango.

"Will the suffering that Naraku causes never cease...even after he is gone? Damn you, Naraku...I will curse you till the day I die." Miroku mumbled.

Inuyasha thought, _That b Naraku! With his last bit of strength he ended Sango's life. He knew he was going to die and decided to take her with him! He hadn't caused enough pain and __suffering already! _Inuyasha gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Their victory no longer felt like a victory. They had their revenge for past wrongs...but now there was this...

Kagome gently hugged Miroku, who was too lost in his grief to return the gesture, and

then slowly got up and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha then had a thought.

"We're not losing Sango. I won't let her die like this."

Kagome looked at him. "What are you thinking Inuyasha?"

"I'll find Sesshomaru..."

"The Tenseiga?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes. I'll force him to bring her back, and if he won't...I'll just have to kill him and bring her back myself. I won't let Naraku get away with this!" Inuyasha thought, _I won't let Naraku take away another woman I care for. _

Kagome wondered if it would actually work. _Would Sesshomaru have the heart to revive Sango, __and if not, could Inuyasha really take the sword and use it himself?_ Miroku raised his head for the first time and shot a glance at Inuyasha.

"I'll go down and find Sango's body." Inuyasha stated, with downcast eyes. Everyone suffered a mental blow, hearing him speak of Sango's "body." Miroku didn't want to think about how horribly her body could have been damaged during the fall, and he certainly didn't think he could stand seeing her that way. Nevertheless, he couldn't leave his beloved lying there, and if there was a chance to revive her, he wouldn't hesitate to do whatever necessary. He wondered if there was a time span for which the Tenseiga would have the power to revive someone. He prayed that if there was, they would find Sesshomaru in time.

"Inuyasha, I'll go with you. Kagome, you stay here with Shippo and Kilala. And stay away from the edge." Kagome nodded, and Miroku and Inuyasha made their way down the side of the mountain. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms, still crying, and she held him close. "It's going to be ok, Shippo." _It just has to be..._

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: What did you guys think? I find it really difficult to write action, battle scenes and such, so take it easy on me, please. I hope I did all right and hope it was believable and not too overly dramatic. Cliffhanger, I know, but I will write more a.s.a.p. If you guys are worried, just consider this...Sango is my favorite character...would I actually kill off my ****beloved favorite character? Please review! And please continue reading if you want to know what happens! **


	2. Searching

**Chapter Two: Searching**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the Inuyasha characters...that wonderful lady, Rumiko Takahashi does! Ok, in this chapter I make reference to what happened in the second Inuyasha movie. I am treating that movie as part of the timeline of Inuyasha events, in this story. Also, I would like to mention that part of my inspiration for this story came from the Xena episodes Sacrifice and A Family Affair. :)**

Miroku and Inuyasha had been searching the foot of the mountain for nearly a half hour and had found no indication that Sango had fallen to her death. Yet, they had all seen her fall with Naraku...

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you catching Sango's scent anywhere around here?" Miroku didn't know how to feel. He was confused, knowing this was where she had fallen, yet there was no trace of her. Not that he wanted to see his beloved Sango's dead body. He shuddered at the thought. Still, it didn't make sense. He suddenly began feeling hopeful. _Had she somehow survived! There was no body and no apparent trace of blood...Was it possible! No, I'm in denial...I'm being irrational...no mortal could survive such a fall... _But he desperately wanted to believe that she did.

Inuyasha interrupted Miroku's thoughts by answering his question. "No, I can't smell her anywhere. And I don't smell blood either." He was looking around. "Still...there's no way she could have survived..."

Miroku sadly agreed. "No." He closed his eyes. "And even if she did, by some miracle, survive...she could never have gotten up and walked away."

"Yeah, that's for sure. Sango's tough, but that's just impossible."

Miroku just gave a 'hmm' and looked downward. Inuyasha glanced over. "Hey, we can't just give up! I mean, I know it seems impossible, but Sango may still be alive somewhere. She's not here; there's no trace of her..."

"Inuyasha, we should search the ledges and caves. Maybe she managed to grab hold of something and didn't actually fall the entire way down." Miroku was holding onto every ounce of optimism he could muster.

"Right. Let's go get the others. We can make camp here tonight and at least search till nightfall. We have a few good hours left."

"Inuyasha, we must find her. If she is still alive, we can't leave her all alone and wounded, as she surely is."

"Yeah, I know. I'll find her if she's nearby."

The rest of the group joined the two in their search for their 'fallen' comrade. Inuyasha carried Kagome. Shippo sat atop Kilala, and Miroku continued on foot. They combed the side of the mountain where Sango had fallen, but they were having no luck, and it was getting late.

"Inuyasha, where could she be?" Kagome questioned, worriedly.

"I wonder..." Miroku began.

"What is it, Miroku?" They all looked at him.

"Is it possible that Naraku survived and took Sango with him?"

"There's no way Naraku's still alive." Inuyasha barked.

"There is a way to find out, Miroku." Kagome pointed out.

"Yes. After what happened, I didn't even care to check..." Miroku took a few steps and turned away from his companions. He slid his prayers beads off and held out his hand. Nothing happened.

"It's gone." Kagome stated, softly. She gave a slight smile, but her eyes were sad.

Miroku looked at his hand. If not for this tragic turn of events, he would have been rejoicing. Instead, he simply stared, feeling empty. His curse had been lifted, but it didn't really matter

now. He couldn't imagine his life holding any joy for him without Sango. It seemed his one chance at happiness had been stolen. But then again, there was still the slightest bit of hope. He didn't know what had happened to Sango, but he wanted to believe she was alive. Perhaps he was being a fool, but he would keep believing, until given reason not to.

"Naraku has fooled us before... Perhaps this is another one of his tricks..." Miroku stated, still staring at his now void-less palm.

"That's right." Kagome thought back to the time Naraku had faked his death. He had been badly injured but survived, taking shelter inside Kohaku, just long enough to restore his body and draw out Princess Kaguya. At that time, he removed the windtunnel for awhile. "If Naraku did survive...at least there might be a chance that Sango didn't fall to her death..."

"Don't be stupid. Naraku would never save Sango!"

"I'm not being stupid! Maybe...he thought he could use her as leverage against us or something..." Kagome said.

"Or maybe it just happened, when he was trying to escape...maybe somehow he took Sango with him, inadvertently saving her life..." Miroku shuddered at the thought of Sango in Naraku's clutches. Still, he would much prefer that alternative to finding her dead.

Kagome thought, _Is it possible that she is still alive? Oh Sango, please be alive... But even if you are, how will we ever find you? _

The sky had grown dark. Night had fallen. "You guys should get some sleep. I'll keep watch,

and tomorrow, first thing, we'll search for Sango again. If that b Naraku IS still alive and has Sango, I'll track him down." Inuyasha stated.

They began fixing a camp. Once a fire was built, Kagome snuggled into her sleeping bag, clutching it tightly. She didn't think she'd be able to sleep at all, but she should try, in order to be rested up to look for Sango again in the morning. Kilala nestled in beside her, to keep her warm, and also because she felt lonely without her master resting against her fur. Shippo walked over to Kagome and asked if he could sleep in her sleeping bag. He was still very sad, and a hint of tears remained in his eyes. Kagome agreed, and he cuddled up to her. She put her arms around him and held him close, like a teddy bear. She wanted to comfort him, but also felt the need for comfort herself, after the apparent loss of her best female friend. Inuyasha took a spot behind the group of cuddling friends, sitting up in his usual protective way, clutching his Tetsusaiga and wary of every sound.

Miroku began to walk away from the campsite. "Hey, Miroku." Inuyasha called, almost gently. "You should sleep, too."

"I couldn't possibly, Inuyasha." He said, gazing over his shoulder and giving him a broken smile. Inuyasha met his eyes and gave him an understanding look. He gave a slight nod, then brought his gaze back to the group, feeling extra protective tonight.

Miroku walked a little ways from the group, until he was just out of sight. He looked up at the stars. He was physically and mentally exhausted, mostly the latter, but he barely noticed it. Instead, an overwhelming restlessness was overtaking him. He wanted to search for her. He wanted to find her, take her in his arms, and vow never to let her go, no matter how many times she slapped him. He smiled. _Sango, what I wouldn't give to have you slap me right now! _He sat down cross-legged and put his arms in his robes. He continued to stare up at the sky. He said a prayer for Sango, but he didn't say a prayer for her repose because that would mean acknowledging that she was dead. Instead, he prayed that wherever she was, she was not injured or afraid and that she would soon be back with him. "Sango, do not worry. I will find you! And

I will take care of you." He spoke to the starry night sky. He sighed.

"Oh where are you, my Sango...?"

_Meanwhile... _

Sango's eyes fluttered open. _Oh, my head... _She looked around...Darkness... _Where am I? _

"M-Miroku! Miroku! Inuyasha! Kagome! Kilala, Shippo!" She looked around her frantically, but she saw no one, nothing...

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Yay, looks like Sango is still alive! Aren't you guys relieved! I know I am! ;) Ok, so I am kinda the all-powerful author here, so I kinda knew I wasn't going to kill her in the first place, but still... Anyway, please review, and keep reading if you want to find out where the heck Sango is and if she is gonna be reunited with Miroku and the others! Also, I encourage you to make suggestions if you have any ideas for how this could all play out!**


	3. Dream Girl

**Chapter Three: Dream Girl **

Miroke awoke with a start and bolted upright. The tips of his bangs were damp from sweating profusely, and he was breathing heavily. He clenched his fists, and his head dropped. He closed his eyes and put a hand to his head.

**Miroku's POV:**

_Not again. I keep seeing it over and over, every time I close my eyes, it seems. __It has been weeks since Sango's disappearance and still no sign of her. No sign of Naraku either. We have all been searching nearly non-stop. I believe the others are becoming quite exhausted, and I must admit, I have become rather weary myself. I haven't slept much, and when I have slept, I have been haunted by nightmares of my failure to save Sango...of her falling, and crying out. What use am I? I couldn't even save the one I love. I still desperately want to believe she is alive somewhere, but it is looking more and more hopeless. We have no leads whatsoever, aside from the fact that we never actually saw Sango dead. Inuyasha nor Kilala have picked up on her scent. Where could she be?_

Miroku got up. The sun would rise in a few hours. He decided to take a walk and clear his head. He was certainly not looking forward to going back to sleep and reliving that horror once again. The dark sky was softening, and the wind was blowing slightly. It was actually quite beautiful. If only Sango was there to share it with him. _There are so many things we weren't able to share...so many things that I wanted to experience with her... So many things I wanted to say to her... Have I lost my chance?_ He sighed. _Sango, how could I ever be with anyone else? I know you would be skeptical if I told you so, but I simply can't imagine ever loving anyone as I love you. _He laid down, and looked up at the sky for a moment. He then closed his eyes, but was startled by the sound of someone approaching. He opened his eyes and quickly rose. He gasped.

"Sango!" _Can it be...? Right here before my eyes... _Sango stood before him, just staring, the wind blowing her hair softly... "Sango! Oh, Sango! I was so worried! I have been searching for you! We have all been searching, for weeks!" Not caring that he was probably risking a slap, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly and squeezed her, as though he would never let go. He then moved one hand to her waist and began stroking her hair with the other, holding her against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head deeper.

"Sango." He whispered. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

She whispered back, through his robes, "You will never lose me." He smiled.

"What happened to you, Sango?" He continued stroking her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, uh...it's a long story..."

"Nevermind, Sango. Don't worry about that now. The important thing is that you are back with me. You are safe now... Sango...I'm...so sorry."

She broke away from him, and he dropped his hands. "Sorry?"

"Yes, I failed to save you."

"It wasn't your fault." She put a hand to his cheek and moved closer to him. She placed a kiss upon his lips. After a few seconds it registered that she was kissing him, and he began kissing her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. She wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments they broke away. Miroku was still holding Sango, and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"So, Sango, will you bear my children?" He gave her his most charming smile.

She shoved him playfully and moved to whisper in his ear. "Of course I will." She then gave his ear a nibble and began kissing down his neck. Then she...licked him...? He felt as though he'd reached Enlightenment!

He laughed a bit, for it was tickling him. "Sango...you naughty, naughty little girl...don't stop. You know, I didn't really mean right now when I asked you to bear my children, but then again...why not?" He began kissing her back.

But then she began to fade, and he opened his eyes to see Kilala sitting on top of his chest. She was licking him... He sweat-dropped.

"Kilala, ok Kilala, stop now...I'm ok." The feline jumped off his chest, and he sat up, only to see Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo staring down at him with slightly amused expressions. He gave a nervous laugh.

"I, uh, guess I fell asleep...ha ha ha."

"Did ya have a nice dream?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk, his hands inside his robes.

"Well, uh could be...I don't really remember." He lied rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't remember, huh? Well, you sure talked a lot...but basically all I got out of it was 'Sango, Sango, oh Sango'" He mocked.

_It was just a dream...Sango..._

"Yeah, well...I think we have more important matters to deal with than what I dream about." He responded in an annoyed and almost angry tone. He felt a great sense of pain that it had all been a dream, for the reality that he knew was too much to bear.

"Yeah, yeah, so let's move." Inuyasha said and walked off.

Shippo had jumped on Kagome's shoulder, and they looked at each other. Then they followed Inuyasha, with Kilala behind. Miroku hesitantly stood up. _It was just a dream...it felt so real. _

He touched his lips. _Why can I still feel her lips on mine? _He sighed. _I must be losing my mind... Well, at least that was WAY better than the dreams I had been having. Why did I have to wake up from that one? Maybe I could get Inuyasha to knock me unconscious or something, and then I could go back to the dream... _

Kagome turned around. "Miroku, are you all right?"

"Yes, Kagome. Thank you for your concern." He began to follow them. Kagome waited until he caught up so that she could walk with him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know things don't look very promising, but I have this feeling that Sango is alive. None of us are giving up on her."

"Thank you, Kagome." He gave her a faint smile. She gave him a pat on the back, and they all walked off together.

**A/N: Ok, what did you guys think! I know...I'm really evil, and the animal licking the person who is dreaming thing has probably been over-done, but I couldn't resist lightening up the situation a little bit. Please review! And thank you SO much to all who reviewed! You guys are great, and it really makes me feel all warm and fuzzy! Just hang in there tight, guys, I will have more "real" storyline soon. **


	4. Drowning Sorrows

**Chapter Four: Drowning Sorrows**

**A/N: Again, I don't own any of these characters... :sigh: ****I also wanted to give thanks to "letgo" from for inspiring me to write this story after reading one of hers. **

Several days had passed since Miroku's strangely realistic and pleasant dream, and he found himself becoming more and more depressed. He certainly didn't seem to be coming to terms with the events that had occurred. In his heart, he hadn't given up, but outwardly he didn't appear so hopeful. He constantly moped around, lagged behind the rest of the group, and barely managed to survive battles with stray demons they encountered. He attempted meditation frequently, but it brought him no real peace. And much to the surprise of his companions, he seemed to have a bizarre lack of interest in the opposite sex.

Kagome was becoming very concerned, as were the others. Even Inuyasha noticed that Miroku was not himself. Kagome didn't find it at all surprising that he was walking around like a 'zombie' and not acting like himself, but she was concerned that it may be quite some time before he was able to heal. She knew he needed time to heal and wanted him to have that time, but in the meanwhile, he was constantly putting himself in danger by being overly distracted and careless. She thought perhaps it might be best if he took a bit of a break from traveling and fighting.

Kagome stopped and looked back at Miroku, who was walking slowly and appeared to be watching his feet as opposed to the road ahead. She looked at him sympathetically and sighed. She then made her way to his side.

"Miroku?"

"Hm?" He asked, distracted as usual.

"Why don't you consider taking a break from things for awhile? Maybe you could stay with Kaede in the village, or even go and see Mushin?"

He thought for a moment. "I want to keep searching."

"Well, I'm not suggesting that we stop searching, but you have been so exhausted lately, and I think that some rest might do you good."

"I'm fine, Kagome."

"But...it just seems like you had some difficulty in the last few battles we were in... And if we do have a major battle with Naraku coming up to get Sango back, you're going to need all your energy!" She put her hands on her hips, becoming slightly frustrated with him. She thought to herself that she felt kind of like a mother scolding her child.

"So, you're still holding onto that theory?" He asked.

"Huh? Of course, it's a real possibility. I mean, why else would she just disappear like that if not Naraku! Don't tell me you don't believe that Sango is alive anymore!"

"I don't know what to believe, Kagome...but don't worry about me. I am perfectly capable of fighting a decent battle if it comes to that!" He raised his voice slightly, even though he knew she was probably right. His movements had been more sluggish lately, and his energy was severely lacking, as well as his strength.

Inuyasha had turned around upon hearing all this. "What! Miroku can't just take time off! We gotta get Sango back, and if Naraku IS still alive somehow, we have to find that b and kill him once and for all! Next you'll be telling me you need to go back to your world and take a...test or something!" He spat.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" He was thrown to the ground. "Have a heart, Inuyasha! We have all been through a lot lately! And can't you see how much this is affecting Miroku! And I wasn't even suggesting that I go back to my world!" She thought to herself. _Even though I haven't been back since Sango... _

She wanted desperately to find Sango if she was alive, and she wanted to be there for Miroku and the others through all of this. She knew she would need to go back sooner or later, though.

Miroku decided to break it all up, be the 'voice of reason,' so to speak, as he generally was.

"Kagome-sama, perhaps I will go and see Mushin. I should rest up so that I am in a condition to fight. Besides, I could use some personal reflection and meditation. Inuyasha, you don't want me to be useless to you, do you?"

Inuyasha gave a 'Keh!' "All right, monk, but don't take too long! I'll give ya three days, then I'm coming looking for ya."

"Thank you, Inuyasha. You really do care." He smirked.

"Keh!"

Miroku said his goodbyes and wished them all well. "I'll return in three days."

Kagome and Shippo waved. Inuyasha simply stood there with his arms inside his robes.

"That was nice of you, Inuyasha. Miroku needed some time away. All this searching has been wearing him down. Of course, I'm sure that is nothing compared to the emotional pain he must be feeling." Her small smile faded. "Inuyasha? You still haven't caught Sango or Naraku's scent, have you?"

"No, not at all." He frowned.

"What should we do?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha glanced at her for a moment, then looked away.

"I don't know, Kagome. I guess all we can do is keep searching and hope we come across some clue."

_Meanwhile..._

Miroku had began his journey toward Mushin's temple. He'd managed to find Hachi along the way, so he hadn't been reduced to walking there. He sat atop Hachi in his transformed state, with his legs crossed, his hands in his robes, and his eyes closed.

"Miroku? You're awfully quiet..." Hachi commented.

"I was just thinking, Hachi. Naraku has been defeated, yet he still curses my life."

"What? You mean, you still have your windtunnel!"

"No, Hachi. My windtunnel is gone, so I am to assume that Naraku is dead...but no, it is a different curse, my friend."

Hachi wasn't sure what he meant by this, but he didn't question him further. Soon they arrived at Mushin's temple.

Miroku and Hachi said prayers at Miroku's father's grave and went inside.

"Mushin! Are you here, Mushin?" Miroku called, finding Mushin, as usual, passed out drunk and sleeping rather soundly, with a smile upon his face.

Miroku sighed and knelt down beside him. "Mushin..." He shook him several times before the old monk finally groaned and opened his eyes.

"Ah, Miroku, my boy, how are you?"

"Not well, my old friend."

"Ohh?" He sat up, slowly.

"And no palm reading, ok? I'm not in the mood for your jokes." He stated, matter-of-factly, when he noticed Mushin move to take his hand.

"What ails you, my boy?" Mushin asked. Miroku thought, _Wow, he almost looks concerned for me._

Miroku sighed and began his tale. Mushin listened, and after Miroku had finished, he responded.

"I see." Mushin looked at him with a serious expression for a few moments. "You lost a woman you loved."

"Yes, that's basically it."

"Miroku, my boy. You're young, and there are plenty of women around. Why don't we go to the geisha house? It'll take your mind off things." He nudged him suggestively.

"I don't think so, Mushin. Not this time. It is true that there are plenty of women to be had, but none that I desire."

Mushin was beginning to think that Miroku was seriously ill.

"My Sango was...special. I loved her as I've never loved a woman before." He sighed and rested his cheek in his palm.

Mushin simply nodded and passed Miroku a cup and a bottle of sake. "Here, this will help."

"Mushin, you old drunkard! Drinking won't solve my problem!" He walked out of the temple and headed to the nearby waterfall. He decided to try and clear his head and meditate. Mushin and Hachi shrugged. Hachi picked up the cup and poured some sake for himself and then poured for Mushin, and they began to drink.

Miroku sat under a waterfall, donning a white robe. He began meditating. _All right, I need to be aware of my thoughts and my feelings...there is sadness, anger, despair...I must overcome __them...I must break this cycle...I must transform those thoughts and feelings into positive ones...I must find my peace...but I feel like there is a wall there...it won't subside... I desired and became attached, and that is why I suffer...until I let go of that, I will continue to suffer. _

Miroku meditated for an hour and finally gave up, for the time being. When he walked into the temple, he met Mushin's gaze, then Hachi's. He gave an exasperated sigh and walked over to them. He sat between them and grabbed the bottle of sake.

"Give me that...what are you both staring at!" He began taking drink after drink of Mushin's sake. _Some monk I am... _He thought to himself, as he continued to drown his sorrows with drink.

**A/N: Thanks again to my precious reviewers! You don't know how you all make my days! Please continue! Ok, so I know people are anxious to find out what is going on with Sango. As you can tell, she is still in existence, but that is pretty much all that is known. I promise you will find out, but I want to convey what the others are going through without her, particularly Miroku. Hang in there with me, and I hope you all are enjoying. Suggestions are welcome, and please review! Arigato gozaimasu!**


	5. Wandering in Darkness

**Chapter Five: Wandering in Darkness**

Sango scanned the blackness that seemed to engulf her. She turned slowly, searching for some sign of light or life-forms. She blinked several times and wondered if perhaps something was wrong with her eyes. She had risen from a hard, cold surface, but the rest of her surroundings appeared to consist of only vast darkness. She extended her arms in front of her, feeling for objects that might bar her path, but finding only empty space.

_Where am I? Am I dead and in the other world? Is this the place my soul is condemned to wander in? _Sango formulated theories as she stumbled around the 'prison' she found herself in. _I wonder how far this darkness will continue? Is it endless?_

Sango began to sense the presence of demons and noticed that her sense of smell appeared to be more acute, for she began to catch the strong scent of blood around her, as well as something else...but she wasn't sure what it was. She fumbled at her side for her katana but didn't find it there. She backed up slowly in the direction she came, her hands up in a defensive position. She continued to back up and stumbled across an object at her feet. She kneeled and felt for it. She felt a sharp prick, so she pulled her hand away and moved it lower, finding the hilt of her katana. She picked up her weapon and held it in front of her. It was so dark she couldn't see the weapon she held, nor even her own body.

She didn't enjoy this feeling of helplessness. Any enemy that might be lurking around could completely overwhelm her, for she seemed to be able to neither see nor hear anything in the vicinity. Then, she heard a woman's voice.

"You shouldn't be here." the voice said. The voice sounded strong and determined, but also compassionate.

She wasn't able to tell from where the voice came, for it seemed to be all around her.

"Who is there? Where are you?" Sango called out, searching for the woman behind the voice.

Then, she heard the voice once more, but this time she could pinpoint that it was coming from directly behind her. "I am here."

Sango turned to see the figure of a woman behind her. It took her several moments to adjust to the brightness, for she hadn't been able to see anything around her for some time, and the woman radiated some sort of glowing aura. She had long black hair and wore a white, long-sleeved kimono top, a long red skirt, and what appeared to be ancient armor. Sango thought that she looked familiar.

"Who are you, and where are we?" Sango asked.

"I am Midoriko, Slayer." She took several steps and was face to face with Sango.

Sango gasped. _Midoriko! But she– _

Sango could hardly believe that the legendary Midoriko stood right before her, but the strange situation she found herself in took her mind off meeting the amazing warrior priestess. She sheathed her katana.

"Ano...Lady Midoriko, could you tell me where I am? Am I dead?"

"It will be difficult for you to understand where you are, but I can return you to your world." Midoriko's eyes were serious and never wavered. "And no, you are not dead. You surely would have been had you made impact, but you never did."

Sango didn't understand. How could she have fallen and never touched bottom? Did someone save her?

"Lady Midoriko, how is it that I never made impact at the bottom of that summit?" Sango asked.

Midoriko gave a slight smirk.

"It is ironic. It was the selfish desire of a strong evil that was your salvation. I warn you, though. Your body may be in-tact, but you are not free from him." Midoriko turned, as if hearing a sudden sound and then once again faced Sango.

"Free from who?" She had a sudden realization. "Naraku... He is dead...is he not?" Sango leaned toward the priestess.

The priestess' only response was, "You must leave, or you will not be able to return." She looked over her shoulder once more. Sango heard nothing, but she was beginning to feel the strong presence of demons once again.

Midoriko took a few steps back. "Slayer, I will continue to battle, but I occasionally weaken. It is important that _you _be strong. You must not let petty human emotions overcome you. Sadness, fear, jealousy, anger, hatred...these are our most bitter enemies. Look to courage, wisdom, friendship, and love, always... I will fight for you, but I cannot do it alone."

Sango wasn't quite sure what to make of this cryptic message. This whole experience had been confusing and overwhelming.

Midoriko closed her eyes and held out her palm in front of Sango. Her lips moved as if she were silently chanting. Sango gazed at the priestess, but her eyes soon became fixated upon something else. She gasped, as she saw countless demons appear behind Midoriko, but seconds later, Midoriko and the demons began to fade from her sight.

She felt herself falling, darkness all around her once again, and then, as suddenly as it began, she was no longer falling. She appeared to be lying on solid ground on her back, but she felt no pain from an impact. Someone was standing over her... She raised her eyes to meet their gaze.

Immediately, upon seeing his wicked red eyes, she moved away from him, unsheathed her katana and held it to his neck. "Naraku..." She snarled, glaring at her arch-enemy.

Naraku merely grinned and began to reach for her. She struck at him with her katana, but it never seemed to make contact with his body. It was as though she was slicing air, and Naraku seemed to be permeating her flesh! _No... _

"Sango, become one with me..." The sinister sound of his voice rang through her ears as she struggled, screaming, 'NO,' over and over...

Sango opened her eyes and bolted upright, from a lying position to a sitting position, screaming, "NO!" once again. Breathing heavily, she clutched her chest. Her fear and helplessness radiated in her chocolate eyes. She looked down at her body. _What just happened? _

She touched her body in several places, then put her hands to her face, as if making sure it was all still there. Satisfied that she was at least corporeal, she looked around. It was dark, but it wasn't pitch black as before. _I'm in a cave... _She continued to take in her surroundings and noticed that behind her were the remains of the priestess Midoriko and the demons, set in stalagmite. _Was it all a dream? No...if it was a dream, how did I end up here? Or am I dreaming now? Perhaps I am truly dead and just seeing all these images... _

She thought back over the events that had seemingly transpired. _So, I didn't hit the bottom of that cliff... Some evil power rescued me...was it Naraku! I saw him, and he was trying to absorb himself into my body...and I found myself back here... Midoriko must have sent me back, as she said she could, but...what happened to Naraku! _She let out a gasp. _Is he inside of me! Is he planning to control me and use me against the ones I care for, just as he did with Kohaku! _

Sango thought of her brother and clenched her fists. She felt utterly confused, and she burned with the fear that she was no longer in control of her body. _What should I do? _She now had the strong suspicion that Naraku was somehow alive. Where was he, though? Midoriko, or at least the vision of Midoriko, had said that she wasn't free of 'him.' Had she been talking about Naraku? Did she mean that he was hiding somewhere while controlling her? She thought back to the vision of him attempting to absorb himself into her. _I am not a demon. Why would Naraku want to merge with my body! _

Sango slowly stood. She wasn't sure of what was going on. Perhaps she was being foolish, but she had a very bad feeling. Nevertheless, she longed to see Miroku...and the others, as well. She made her way to the cave exit and stopped, peering outside. It was night. The sky was clear and a sea of stars shone brightly. The only sound to be heard was that of crickets chirping. _Everything seems so peaceful... _She hesitated.

_Am I putting them in danger by going to them? If I am truly being controlled by Naraku, I refuse to go near any of them. I could never forgive myself if I– _She cut her own thoughts off, refusing to think of something so horrible. Once again, she began walking and headed toward her old village.

Sango made her way into the village, stopping briefly to gaze at the graves of her father and friends, and then she went into her old hut. Feeling completely exhausted, she laid down. She wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed. She felt so alone. She desperately missed her friends, particularly Miroku, but she was terrified that she might in some way harm them. She was still unsure of what had happened, what may be _happening_, and she didn't trust herself around her beloved friends. As she debated with herself as to whether she should go to her friends or remain forever alone in her village, she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: All right, I know that was kind of confusing, but I didn't intend to make it clear what happened. You will find out later what actually happened. I'll just say that the story is far from being over. I hope that was satisfactory, for the time being, for those of you who were wondering about Sango. Please review, and suggestions are welcome! Hope you all enjoyed, and please keep reading! **

_Ano is the equivalent to 'umm,' inJapanese _


	6. Reunited

**Separation**

**Chapter Six: Reunited **

_A/N: SO sorry for the long period of no update on this story! I love writing this story, and the reviews have been very flattering! Thank you to all who have read and/or reviewed! Please continue to do so, for it is very encouraging and helpful. Hope you enjoy! _

Miroku sat outside Mushin's temple, looking up at the sky, absorbed in his memories. He knew he shouldn't torture himself, but it seemed to come with the territory of failing to save a loved one. The alcohol had long since left his system, and he realized that he had not yet prayed for Sango's repose. So, still heavy-hearted, he raised a hand and bowed his head, in order to honor his beloved, the way she deserved to be honored.

_Sango, proud and honorable warrior, beloved girl... To have you in my life, even for a short while, was to me the greatest honor and joy . Despite the horrors that you experienced and the overwhelming sadness that could have consumed your heart entirely, your soul remained beautiful. Everything about you was beautiful...__Your courage, your selflessness, your strength, all of you...and I admired you...I always will._

_You brought happiness to my life once again and gave me a future that I could look forward to. I know that I wasn't the man you wanted me to be, and for that, I am deeply sorry. I didn't live up to that, but I want you to know that you always lived up to, no, exceeded, my own expectations. I am sorry I failed you, but I refuse to continue to do that. I want to be that man for you, Sango. _

He knew he was far from perfect, and this wounded him deeply, especially now. Were Sango still with him, he could strive to be a better man for her, show her that she meant enough to him that he would do all in his power to become the kind of man she could respect and love. He could still do that for her, though. It would be his tribute to her. If nothing else, he promised he would be a better monk and a better man, and he refused to let that be no more than an empty vow.

_Sango, may your soul find eternal peace... I love you..._

He worried, though. What had become of Kohaku? Sango possessed a strong sense of duty and an even stronger love for her younger brother. Had defeating Naraku been enough to put the burden upon her soul at ease?

_I fear she will continue to have regret for Kohaku's fate... And what of Kohaku? Is he truly freed, and if so, can his soul be saved? Will he be able to forgive himself for the acts he has committed under Naraku's control?_

He knew Sango desperately worried about her brother's fate. She had even considered ending his life on several occasions, to free him from the torment in his heart caused by Naraku.

"Sango...I vow to do everything in my power to help Kohaku find peace. I will never give up." he promised aloud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango awoke in her hut from the same haunting dream of Naraku permeating her flesh. She clutched at her chest, in futile attempt to steady her rapid heartbeat. She stepped outside and noted that sunrise was not far off. Afraid to go back to sleep, for fear of more nightmares, Sango decided to pick some wild flowers to put on the graves of her father and fellow villagers. She set off to a nearby field, the dream still hanging over her.

_Become one with me..._

She attempted to shake away the thought, but the implications of what she feared may be happening were too much for her to bear. No, she couldn't risk going back to her friends. She couldn't put their lives in danger like that. She would have to stay away, let them continue to believe she was dead... It would be better that way...

She had made her way to the field and began picking flowers. Her actions were slow and steady, almost as if she were in a daze. She had been given another chance at life, but for some reason, she felt as thought it had been stolen right out from under her. She felt hollow.

Her thoughts drifted to her brother. If Naraku was still alive, then he would likely still be under his control. If Naraku was dead, then would Kohaku's memory have been restored? If that were the case, he would undoubtedly be suffering. Either way, it was torture for Sango.

She then thought of her friends. She longed to see them. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku...

Were they missing her? Was it right to withhold the fact that she was alive from them? Perhaps she could still go to them, so long as she warned them about the visions she'd seen... After all, her friends had always stuck by her, even when she'd been sure no one would. She still felt guilty about putting them through what she had.

Still, the thought of what Kohaku's life had become haunted her, and she couldn't bear to become like that. She could never live with herself if she committed the crimes her younger brother had. She could not hate him for it, but she would undoubtedly hate herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku shifted when he felt the rising sunlight hit his face. He had fallen asleep sitting up, outside the temple. For the few glorious seconds that it took for full consciousness to settle in, Miroku was peaceful, but then it all came rushing back to him. _Sango... _

She had been in his dreams. He had dreamed of a much simpler and happier time for Sango. He quite lucidly saw a young Sango, back in her village, before her destiny was shattered...

The dream persuaded Miroku to visit Sango's village. He would pay his respects there and then head to the site of...Sango's death... He knew it would be painful, but he would go. The events that had transpired and the hope that Sango was alive had occupied his thoughts, preventing him from properly paying homage to her. He was beginning to realize that he may very well be forced to come to terms with the strong possibility that Sango was beyond his reach. He went inside to bid Mushin farewell, then headed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango finished laying wild-flowers upon each grave and now kneeled beside her father's. Her eyes were closed in prayer when she realized she was no longer alone. Someone was approaching...

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a familiar jingling. Sango opened her eyes and rose to her feet, and she saw him...

Her heart nearly stopped in that instant, then sped up rapidly, threatening to leap from her chest. She didn't run to him, though, nor did she even make a move toward him. She simply stood there, staring.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And he stopped, dead in his tracks, at the sight before him.

He felt paralyzed, as if his body had suddenly become stone. He could not speak, nor move...yet his mind was reeling out of control.

In an instant, an overwhelming sensation of joy had washed over him, and he could once again feel the heart within his chest. He had known it remained, despite being broken, but he could now _feel_ it...and it was beating like mad...

He wanted so badly to shout out to her, go to her, take her in his arms and never let go...

He mentally cursed his sudden paralysis...he couldn't understand why in hell he wasn't going to her! Then again, she was making no move toward him, either.

_Sango... Can it really be you? _This figure before him certainly appeared to be his beloved...or a very masterfully crafted decoy...

Real or not, though, he made up his mind that he didn't care. And he ran to her.

He was before her now. She looked disheveled and her suit had been torn in several places from battle.

"Sango..." He uttered fervently. His eyes met hers, his gaze longing but more so, loving.

Her eyes seemed to mask some sort of fear or torment. _What has happened to you? _

_And then... _"Miroku..." _The most beautiful sound in the world...my name upon her lips..._

Her eyes softened, and he could see tears beginning to form. But she looked happy.

And he could no longer stand it. She might slap him...or vanish before his very eyes, but he knew he would go insane if he didn't touch her. So, he wasted not one more second and enfolded her within his arms, nearly crushing her against him. He held her there, arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

Sango buried her head in his robes, allowing her once limp arms to find their way around his waist. Miroku rested his chin upon her head and closed his eyes, clinging to her...savoring every second...knowing well that he'd sooner die than break the embrace. And she wasn't vanishing...

"Sango...I thought I'd lost you forever!" He kissed the top of her head.

She pulled back from him, and he reluctantly allowed it, but kept a firm hold upon her shoulders. He couldn't bear for her to be any further than arm's length away. He felt that he needed constant reassurance that she was there with him...

She looked into his eyes, not knowing quite what to say to him. There was so much she wanted to...so much she needed to say to him...

She chose silence, though, and instead placed a hand upon his cheek. She too wanted the reassurance that he was there...and she craved his touch as much as he craved hers. She began stroking his cheek, and he placed his hand upon hers, holding it firmly against his skin and turned to place a gentle kiss upon her open palm. She blushed slightly and gave him a sweet smile. She had never seen him so affectionate, so genuinely loving...

But she was his world...and he suddenly had her back. And he was a sublimely happy man.

He intertwined his fingers with hers and placed a kiss upon her wrist, then held her hand in both of his against his chest. Pink tinted her cheeks once more.

"Sango, I'm so thankful...I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I didn't expect to see you either..." She looked away, still confused by the strange turn of events.

"What happened?"

Her eyes were downcast, as if she were struggling with what to say.

"Sango, I understand if you don't feel like talking about it now. It's not important. You should rest. I'll take care of you."

"No!" She pulled her hand from his grasp and turned away from him, surprising him with her outburst.

"It IS important...and...you shouldn't be here..." It pained her to say it, and the tears were now running down her cheeks.

"But why?" He took her by the shoulders once more. "Sango...," He turned her face toward him and gently began wiping away tears, "I'm not leaving here without you...please, tell me what is going on."

"I...could be a danger to you...something happened to me...and if it is what I think, then I can't be near you, or anyone else...I can't stand the thought of harming you or the others..."

What she had said struck him hard. He didn't like the sound of this one bit, but he knew one thing...there was nothing she could say that would ever cause him to abandon her.

"Sango, I must know everything. Surely there is something that can be done. I beg of you, don't carry this burden alone. Confide in me."

She sighed and nodded. _I know I can depend upon Miroku and the others, and besides, they must be aware of this... There's no telling what Naraku may have in store if he is now able to control me..._

So, she told him everything.

She told him the tale of her would-be death, how she had fallen but never struck bottom, and how she had been transported to the dark world. She told him of Midoriko's appearance and her explanation for her salvation. And she told him of Midoriko's warnings, and her haunting dream...

He listened intently. When Sango got to the part about being saved by a great evil, he frowned. His heart sank. He felt as though he'd been kicked in the stomach.

"You think Naraku is still alive, Sango?"

She paused. "...I'm not sure, but I believe it's a strong possibility...how else could I have survived? And then...those visions..."

"Well, I would say that if that were the case, I should be grateful to Naraku...as despicable as that sounds...though I'm sure his motivation was entirely selfish..." he said, seeming deep in thought.

"Miroku...your wind-tunnel...!"

"It's gone." he mumbled, and Sango gasped.

"Or at least it was..." As if an afterthought, he stood and turned his back to Sango, then removed the prayer beads, which he'd for some reason been inclined to keep. He held out his hand...

Nothing happened.

"No wind-tunnel!" Sango exclaimed with excitement.

"Yes, but we have been fooled before, Sango..."

"You're right..." She recalled the incident where Naraku had faked his death to lure out Kaguya and had temporarily removed the wind-tunnel.

"Sango, why don't you let me take care of those wounds, and then you can get some rest? This has been a terrible ordeal for you."

"But Miroku..."

"Sango, please try not to worry. I will think on this, and we'll handle it...together. I want you to conserve your strength, though."

"But your life may be in danger!"

"I don't care! I'll take my chances. After all we've been through...you think that I would abandon you? That any of us would?"

"No, but...you don't understand what it would do to me were I to hurt you or the others...or anyone! I can't let that happen. It is my worst fear...to be turned against the ones I love and controlled by Naraku...just like..." She suddenly recalled her brother. "Kohaku!"

"I don't know what has happened to him, Sango...but I promise that I will help you find him... We _will_ find him..." he said, with determination. He reached out and touched Sango's cheek.

She turned and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Now, let's go get those wounds dressed..." He grinned, and she shot him a cautious look.

"I promise to behave myself!" He held up his hands, still grinning.

She shot him a mock look of disbelief, only briefly, then appeared placated by his promise.

And they walked off in search of medical supplies, side-by-side.

As they walked, Miroku slipped his hand into hers and squeezed. She squeezed back, and at that moment, despite circumstances, all seemed right with the world...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Sango and Miroku rested in her old hut. Her wounds consisted of cuts spread out here and there on her arms, legs, and stomach but were fortunately not too serious. Miroku had kept his word, being more concerned with soothing the pain of his love. He had gently and respectfully dressed her wounds, and she now lay sleeping beside him. He remained awake in a sitting position, watching over her and pondering the situation. When Sango stirred, he looked down at her and began stroking her hair. And when nightmares began to consume her once more and she began to toss and turn in her sleep, he gently pulled her into his lap, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead. He held her there, resting his head against hers throughout the night, and never once allowed his magnetic hands to wander...


	7. Sango's Scent and the Glowing Flesh

**Separation**

By: SlayerSango23

_A/N: The next installment...hope it is enjoyable. Review, please and thank you! And thank you to all my reviewers thus far. Special thanks to Melitza for her awesome suggestions and prompting! Once again, I don't own the Inuyasha characters... :sigh: _

**Chapter Seven: Sango's Scent and the Glowing Flesh **

Sango awoke early the next morning feeling warm and content, in spite of her nocturnal visions.

Her sleep had been troublesome, but it had been much more tolerable with Miroku at her side. At one point, the nightmares had torn her from the depths of sleep, and she'd become aware of her erratic jerking motions. But then, she had felt Miroku's strong yet simultaneously gentle embrace, and she found the strength to weather the storm. She always seemed to be able to summon so much more courage and strength with him near, whether it be for the purpose of protecting him, or some other. The support he gave her seemed limitless.

She stirred slightly and realized that he still held her. And Sango blushed. Blushing had become such a natural reaction to any kind of attention from Miroku.

She was thoroughly unaccustomed to waking up in Miroku's arms, but it wasn't an unpleasant new experience, not in the slightest.

She felt no urge to slap him, only to stay like that, for as long as she was able. She momentarily considered feigning sleep in order to remain there, but he had already realized that she was awake.

He looked down into her eyes, and she noticed that his appeared so serene and...satisfied.

"Sango, good morning." he greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning." she replied shyly, then suddenly found interest in the floor. She was still nestled against him, arms wrapped around his waist, and he firmly held her to him.

He smiled at her timidity. He was always amused by the girlishly shy antics she sometimes displayed around him, knowing well the powerful taiji-ya she was in battle and at heart.

Then again, he thought, it wasn't everyday they awoke in each other's arms. In fact, it had never happened before, at least...not in the world of reality...

But he digressed.

"I was concerned for you. You had nightmares, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I did." She noted the weary expression he was trying to mask. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No, not really." he smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Sango. I was perfectly content watching over you." He kissed her forehead.

She blushed like mad at this.

"But Miroku, I am sorry that you were deprived of sleep because of me. You really do need your rest." She knew this to be true but still silently feared killing him in his sleep.

"Don't worry, Sango. I will be fine."

"Did you come up with anything, Miroku?" she asked, as she reluctantly released her hold on him and he followed suit, even more reluctantly.

"Well, first of all, I must know about these dreams of yours, in explicit detail. You can tell me on the way back. We should go and meet up with Inuyasha and Kagome. We can figure out what to do from there."

"Yes." she nodded. "Um, Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sense anything...you know, unusual about me? ... Like a demon? And please, answer truthfully."

Miroku paused, as if thinking deeply. "No, Sango. I don't sense a demon...at least, it doesn't seem like that..." Truthfully though, he couldn't be sure. It pained him to consider such a thing... "...But there is something...I can't quite put my finger on it. It's almost as if you're..."

"What?" she asked, concerned.

"...radiating some unusual amounts of spiritual energy..."

She looked at him quizzically. "Could it be Midoriko's influence?"

"Hm, possibly. You did say that she appeared before you..."

"Yes, but what would that have to do with me radiating spiritual energy?"

"I don't know, Sango, but I plan to find out."

"Miroku...I feel like something is going on inside of me..."

He frowned and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "I promise, we will find out what's going on inside, Sango."

She nodded and squeezed back.

"Well, let's go and find Inuyasha and the others." Sango said, after a moment.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes. For the time being, I feel like myself."

They headed back toward the appointed meeting place, Kaede's village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome pulled herself out of the Bone Eater's Well. Inuyasha, having more of a heart than he let on, had 'allowed' her to go home for the length of time that Miroku was to be away. It had been nice to return home and recuperate a bit. She was still grieving over the loss of the girl who had quickly become her best friend, but she continued to hold onto the hope that Sango could still be alive. Still, she didn't quite feel right unless she paid some kind of tribute to Sango, so she had brought flowers to place at the site where Sango had fallen, lilies, Sango's favorite. She was careful not to crush them as she exited the well.

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara were all waiting for her.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, as he ran to her and jumped into her lap.

"Hi, Shippo. I brought you some goodies."

"Thanks, Kagome!" The little fox appeared chipper, but she could tell that he'd been crying again.

"I brought some things for you, too, Inuyasha."

"Oh, thanks, Kagome."

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong? You seem distracted."

"Just thinking..."

Kagome handed a sucker to Shippo then turned her gaze back to Inuyasha.

"Did you pick up on anything yet?" she asked.

"Well, I am kinda picking up a scent that seems familiar, but I can't quite make it out yet."

"What do you think it is, Inuyasha?" she asked, as he sniffed around.

Suddenly, Kagome felt something and gasped.

"What is it!"

"Inuyasha, I sense the sacred jewel!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango neared the village. Sango had conveyed every portion of the dream that she could recall, but some parts still seemed unclear. It had been the one and only dream she'd had, since the incident, but it had become increasingly more detailed and realistic.

Something was beginning to affect her physically, as well. A wave of nausea overtook her from time to time; she nearly became ill on several occasions. And Miroku became increasingly worried. He had been so overjoyed to have her back that he had apparently overlooked the seriousness of the situation, but he was beginning to become all too aware of some kind of turmoil inside of Sango. He treated her like an expectant wife, constantly asking if she was all right, and suggesting that they take the journey at a slower pace. She was surprised he hadn't offered to carry her yet.

Sango, despite her occasional pain, wouldn't have it, and would assure him that she was fine. She was amused by his overly protective behavior and appreciative, but she had to admit she was becoming slightly annoyed.

_Will this be what you are like if I someday carry your child, Miroku? _She gave a wry smile and continued on beside him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran through the forest that had come to bear his name, with Kagome on his back and Shippo clutching her shoulder. Kirara flew overhead. They had headed off in the direction Kagome had sensed the jewel emanating from, but Inuyasha had quickly picked up on something else, which made him run even faster.

"It's her, Kagome."

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?"

"Of course! I know her scent by now!" Kagome noticed a hint of anxiousness and excitement in Inuyasha's voice. Had this been in regard to Kikyo, she would have undoubtedly been jealous.

"Oh Inuyasha, I hope you're right!"

"Have I ever been wrong?"

"You think Sango's alive, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"All I know is that I'm picking up her scent in this direction...and Miroku's, too."

"And this is the same direction I sense the jewel in! I hope they're not in trouble!"

"Well, I don't smell that bastard Naraku around here..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku, look." Sango pointed. "I think they're coming to us."

Miroku smiled. _Inuyasha must have picked up on Sango's scent. _

Their friends arrived, all with very stunned expressions.

Sango was bombarded by shouts of her name by Kagome and Shippo. Shippo immediately jumped into her arms, and Kagome ran to her, as well. Inuyasha stood back, attempting to appear emotionless, but upon close inspection, he was a very relieved hanyou.

"Shippo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kirara, I'm so glad to see all of you!" she said, hugging a clingy Shippo.

"We thought we'd never see you again, Sango!" Shippo sniffed.

"Oh Sango, I'm so relieved! We all missed you so much!" Kagome said, with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Sango tightly.

Shippo, fearing being squeezed to death, jumped to Kagome's shoulder. Kirara had also joined in and was nuzzling against her master's side.

Sango smiled and returned the hug. "I missed you all, too."

"Even Inuyasha missed you..." Kagome remarked, receiving a haughty grunt from the hanyou.

"He won't admit it, but he did. The second he picked up your scent he was off to find you." She smiled.

Inuyasha turned away and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly embarrassed.

"Keh, I was just sick of everybody whining and crying about YOU being gone! Where the hell have you been anyway! And why did ya go and do something so stupid? I could have taken out Naraku on my own!"

Sango glanced over at Inuyasha, not quite sure how to respond to that. "Uh..."

"In other words, he missed you and felt responsible for your death." Kagome translated. "Right, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha simply gave a 'keh'.

"That means yes." Kagome translated once more, with an amused grin.

"So, what happened, Sango?" She broke the embrace and looked at her, placing her hands upon Sango's shoulders. In her excitement, she had forgotten all about sensing the sacred jewel, but she was now becoming very aware of it. She sensed the jewel as strongly as if she held it within her hands. _What does this mean?_

But before Sango could answer her own question, Kagome stopped her. "It's ok, Sango. Let's just head back to the village. We can talk there."

"Kagome! What about the.." Inuyasha began, slightly irritably.

"Oh, um...I don't sense it anymore..." Kagome lied.

Inuyasha seemed exasperated.

_I sense the sacred jewel's aura all around Sango... How will she react when I tell her? And how can I tell her that her stomach is...glowing...? I know I have to say something, but I think I'd like to talk to Kaede about this first... _

_xxx_

_A/N: The major challenge of this chapter was showing that Inuyasha cares about Sango, while at the same time keeping him in character. I had difficulty with the reunion in that I wasn't sure what Inuyasha would say to Sango... I hope that I got my point across without making Inuyasha OOC. I tried to use Kagome's words and thoughts, as well as Inuyasha's excitement upon picking up Sango's scent to express that, rather than what Inuyasha directly said to Sango. I, of course, had to have Inuyasha make some rude comments to hide his true feelings. And as in the episode "Miroku Falls Into a Dangerous Trap," when Inuyasha remarked that Kagome "already said what he was gonna say," I wanted to convey that Inuyasha was indirectly acknowledging what Kagome had said, that he missed her, too. _


	8. Realizations and a Potential Solution

**Separation  
****By: SlayerSango23**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

**A/N: **You all have been so patient! I apologize for the inexcusably long delay... For one, I had quite a difficult time with this chapter, and the next will be even more difficult...but I will do my best to get it done as soon as I can. It shouldn't be as long as last time! This chapter is a little angsty and pretty fluffy... I have been in fluff mode lately, for some reason. But anyway, you have been warned! ;)  
Hope you enjoy, and please review!

**Chapter Eight: Realizations and a Potential Solution **

"Aye, Kagome. I see what ye mean."

"Then Sango _does _carry the Sacred Jewel inside her body?"

Kaede gave a pensive nod. "It would seem that way."

"But how can that be?" she exclaimed.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kaede sat in Kaede's hut. They had explained the strange turn of events to the priestess, though she hadn't needed Kagome's input to realize the presence of the Sacred Jewel. She felt it immediately upon coming into contact with Sango.

"It has to be that bastard Naraku behind it!" Inuyasha suddenly barged into the conversation, having been listening silently from across the room up until that point.

Kaede glanced at the exasperated hanyou. "I know not how this transpired, but I do know that I sense the nearly whole jewel coming from inside Sango's body."

Kagome still couldn't believe all of this. "But how could the jewel have gotten inside of Sango, Kaede?"

"I fear that Inuyasha may be right. It may indeed be the demon Naraku responsible for this," she stated somberly.

Inuyasha scowled.

"Ye say that ye destroyed him?" Kaede turned to Inuyasha.

"We were finishing him off for good, and he fell off the cliff, taking Sango with him. But when I searched the bottom of the cliff I found no trace of either Sango or Naraku... Then, a few days later she just showed up back in her village. And I haven't picked up Naraku's scent anywhere..."

Kaede appeared to have had a sudden thought. "As much as I hate to say this, I fear that it may be possible Naraku is using Sango's body to sustain his life."

Kagome gasped. _It can't be! Oh, poor Sango! How can we break this news to her?_

"Using Sango's body, Kaede? Are you saying that Naraku may somehow be hiding out in Sango's body in order to heal himself?"

Kaede nodded. "Aye, tis possible. He may have merged with her when they fell. His body was likely destroyed."

Inuyasha had been momentarily stunned, but his anger was quickly returning. His knuckles were turning white from clenching his fists.

"Damn that parasitic bastard!"

Kagome shot him a glance. "Inuyasha, calm down. This isn't helping." She turned back to Kaede. "So then, you think that Sango survived the fall because of Naraku...?"

Kaede nodded. "Naraku may indeed have rescued her for the purpose of using her body."

"Well, at least she's alive... So, you think the Sacred Jewel merged into her when Naraku did?"

"Aye. Or perhaps...Naraku has found some way to enter the jewel itself..."

Inuyasha and Kagome could hardly believe their ears. Still, Naraku's abilities never failed to astound them.

"Kaede, what will happen to Sango if Naraku is inside the jewel in her body?" She fidgeted nervously with her collar.

"Hm. Were a human to possess a single shard of the jewel, his or her natural strength and physical abilities would certainly increase. And possessing such a large portion of the jewel, as Sango does, there is no doubt she will be far more powerful than she was before."

"Will Sango be able to handle the Sacred Jewel's power?" Kagome asked, deeply concerned.

"Sango is likely battling the effects of the jewel's power. Though she is neither demon nor a wicked human, Sango does lack the spiritual power and discipline of a trained priestess, so the jewel could easily become tainted and overcome her."

_Oh, Sango..._

"What about Naraku? If he is inside of the jewel in Sango's body, can he control her?" Inuyasha jumped in once more.

"Tis possible. He may very well use his demonic influence and the power of the Sacred Jewel to make suggestions to Sango. We can only hope that he is currently too weakened for such things... Though, I fear he may attempt to call other demons and may harm Sango in the process."

Inuyasha clenched more tightly. _Damn him to hell!_

Naraku's continuous deceptions were too much for Inuyasha to bear, especially when they affected those he cared for.

_We can't allow that to happen! _Kagome was determined, yet fearful. _There has to be something we can do! _

"Another thing," Kaede began. "If Naraku has entered the Sacred Jewel, then he is undoubtedly battling..."

"The priestess Midoriko!" Kagome nearly shouted.

"Aye. So, he may very well have his hands full. Even so, Priestess Midoriko is likely struggling as well, continuing her battle with the other demons and now with Naraku, as well."

"We have to get Naraku and that jewel out of her! Then Sango and Midoriko won't have to battle with him, and I can finally finish him off! How can we do it, Kaede?" Inuyasha shouted, with renewed confidence.

"Inuyasha, tis not so simple."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What could they be talking about in there, Miroku?" Sango asked, as she leaned against a tree outside Kaede's hut.

"Maybe it's a surprise to welcome you back, Sango!" Shippo chimed cheerfully from atop her shoulder.

Sango gave the small fox child a smile.

"If so, why would they be excluding us, Shippo?" Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right! I wonder what it could be then..."

"Only one way to find out." She headed toward the hut.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango entered Kaede's hut, Shippo still on her shoulder, and Miroku following close behind. The trio walked in just in time to hear Kaede suggest that perhaps she and Miroku could do something.

"Please, do whatever is necessary, Kaede," Sango calmly stated. Her resolve was strong, her expression completely serious, but her eyes begged to be free of all this.

"Sango..." Kagome hadn't expected her, but it couldn't be delayed any longer.

"It's Naraku, isn't it?" Sango asked.

Kaede nodded. "Tis likely." She then went on to explain her theory to Sango and the others. Afterward, all remained silent for a moment and looked to Sango.

She was deep in thought, having taken up residence alone in a corner. She hugged her knees against her chest. _I had a feeling... _

Miroku gazed at her sorrowfully. It pained him so to think of her being in this situation. Her expression was blank, and he could tell that she was attempting to keep her composure and summon all her strength. Yet, he knew that inside she was not feeling so confident. He knew this was one of her worst fears and that Sango would rather die than be Naraku's puppet. He feared the ramifications of her hearing such news... After all, she had tried to "free" her brother before from Naraku's grasp... Would she consider suicide again? He desperately hoped she would not try something so foolish. Surely she would not... Surely she _could not _do such a thing to him!

He mentally berated himself for his selfish thought. It was her he should be considering, not himself. He should not even be thinking such things!

"Sango, there may be a solution." Kaede began.

Sango looked up and met her gaze.

"Perhaps Miroku and I could exorcize the demonic presence from you..."

"Do you really think you could, Kaede?"

"I know not, but tis possible. Miroku, would ye assist me?"

Miroku looked to Sango and felt encouraged.

"I will do whatever it takes to free Sango."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha helped Kaede gather the necessary herbs she needed. Miroku had stayed with Sango. She remained in the corner of Kaede's hut. Miroku had begun to pace, but at Sango's behest he'd stopped. He now meditated near her.

"Sango, are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked when he finally spoke.

"Of course. I'm willing to try anything."

"It may be painful," he said.

She couldn't understand why he was treating her so delicately and tiptoeing around the issue. Did he think her too weak to deal with all this?

"Pain doesn't concern me. I have experienced pain before..."

He gazed at her sadly, knowing all too well the physical _and _emotional trauma she'd suffered. He wished she hadn't had to experience it and hated being the cause of further pain...

"What does concern me," she continued, "is the thought of harming any one of you... I don't think I could live with myself, and being a slave to Naraku's whims...that is a fate worse than death to me."

It was just as he had suspected. Still, death being preferred or not, he couldn't allow it... He'd thought he lost her once, and it had nearly destroyed him. His training had taught him to accept death as a natural part of life, yet he felt he could never accept the loss of Sango. She was one earthly possession he knew he could never renounce.

"Miroku, do you think this will work?" Her resolve was slowly fading, only to reveal uncertainty, great anxiety, and a hint of fear.

He didn't know how to answer. Were it any normal demon, he felt confident he could drive it from her, but this was no ordinary demon, and now they were dealing with the powers of a very near completed Sacred Jewel.

"I hope so, Sango," he replied, knowing it would not be very encouraging.

She simply nodded and turned away. "Well, if it comes down to it, please don't hesitate to..."

Miroku interrupted her. "To what, Sango?" He almost seemed angry at the insinuation.

She looked at him for a moment. "To stop me. By whatever means necessary. If Naraku takes control..."

"Sango, do you actually think I could harm you?"

She grinned. _Miroku, don't be a fool... _

"Do you actually think I could live with myself if I harmed you? Or any of the others? I would welcome death readily before that!"

"I'm not going to allow you to die, Sango, so stop talking that way. And you need not fear for us, either. That being said, I want you to promise me something..."

"Name it."

"I want you to promise me that you're going to fight this with me. I want you to promise not to give up..."

Her eyes never left his. She knew she would fight with all that she had, but how far could she allow it to go? Would she have any options? So far, things had seemed normal, aside from the visions. But how long would it last? Was Naraku simply waiting around for the opportune moment?

She recalled what Midoriko had said, and her words coupled with the thought of Miroku and the others by her side brought renewed hope. Midoriko was battling with all her might, and her friends were doing all in their power to free her, as well. She couldn't disappoint them. With every last ounce of her strength, she would fight his influence.

"I promise."

Miroku seemed satisfied; he moved closer until he was mere inches away, and he put an arm around her shoulders. He added slight pressure with his fingertips, coaxing her to lean against him. She obliged, lowering her head to his shoulder. She closed her eyes, wishing time would stand still...

He turned to place a kiss upon the top of her head, then leaned his head against hers. Miroku began running his fingers tenderly up and down her lean, muscular arm.

"Sango," Miroku began, almost inaudibly, as if he suspected she'd fallen asleep.

"Hm?" she mumbled peacefully.

"You know that I meant everything...when I asked you..."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She gazed into his for a moment.

"Yes, I know that you did."

He looked at her somberly, his emotions threatening to get the better of him.

He couldn't lose her again... "Sango, when I thought that you were..."

But she didn't allow him to continue. "Miroku, it's ok. I'm alive. There's no need to talk of such things..."

She wasn't sure why she didn't allow him to finish. Was she simply trying to reassure him and calm that emotionally unstable look in his eyes? Perhaps she didn't want to know how he'd reacted to her apparent death.

And she still didn't know how all this would turn out. It wasn't over yet. She felt as though it would be wrong to allow him to pour his heart out when they might simply be separated again.

But often times, few words needed to be exchanged between the lovers. They'd been through so much together. They'd traveled hundreds of miles next to one another, fought side-by-side in a countless number of battles, risked their lives for one another on so many occasions... And they knew one another. They understood one another, perhaps better than anyone..

They had reached the point where words were no longer necessary.

End of Chapter

**Review Responses:**

**Falln4DarkAngel: **Thank you so much! Yes, how could I just kill her off just like that?

**Hopeless-Savage: **Glad you liked it. Yes, I thought it would be an interesting concept. Thanks for saying the part with Inuyasha was perfect! I had a little difficulty with that part.

**Mizuumi13: **Yeah, glowing flesh...I know...maybe that didn't come out right, but you know how Kagome sees the "glow" of the jewel when someone has one in them... Also, 'ano' may not have been translated exactly right, but it is more of an interjection like that. 'It'll be ok' would actually be Daijobu-desu (Don't worry/That's ok, so something similar to that). In regard to monks supposed to be "free from the sin of intoxication," since when does Miroku act EXACTLY as a monk should? And you have to remember two things 1) He obviously does drink (watch the first episode he was in), and 2) The guy is grief-stricken! Who is to say how he would act if he lost something so precious... He may not be completely strong and monk-like. Grief does funny things to people. Finally, I know part of Miroku's character is the lecher, but there is obviously more to him, deep-down. I think it is entirely possible he could restrain himself when the situation called for it. Sorry for the confusing-ness, and I hope you liked this chapter!

**Demon Exterminator Barbie: **Thank you! I'm glad Inuyasha wasn't OOC. Wasn't the third movie great? And yeah, I watched it in Japanese first, too.

**bestofbothworlds: **Thank you. More Inuyasha challenges to come, especially when I start writing some stories focused more on him, which I plan to do.

**x0ChibbiNekoMouse0x: **Thank you so much! Glad you like my portrayal of the characters. I feel as though I have a good handle on them, but putting that into words is another thing... Sorry about the cliffies... As a fellow reader, I ABSOLUTELY understand your frustration... I honestly don't purposely try and be super evil with them... I usually just end a chapter when I feel like I am at a good stopping point, where a transition is needed. Or else, when I run out of ideas for the time being. I know this chapter was kind of a semi-cliffie, but I want to get the exorcism perfect, so I apologize. Hope you enjoyed anyway, and hope to hear from you! Bai bai!


End file.
